pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Phanpy
|} Phanpy (Japanese: ゴマゾウ Gomazou) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25. Biology Phanpy is a small, blue elephant-like Pokémon. It has large, floppy ears, which it uses as fans to cool itself. There are two red pads on each ear and another on the bridge of its short trunk. This small trunk is sensitive, yet strong. It can send a person flying with an affectionate, playful bump of its snout. Additionally, this little Pokémon is easily capable of carrying an adult human on its back. Phanpy has a single nail on each of its four feet, and a short tail. Phanpy is found in To make its nest, it digs a vertical pit near the edge of a river. It displays ownership of this area by marking it with its trunk. In the deserted morning hours, Phanpy uses its trunk to shower in the river. Sometimes, groups of this Pokémon form and soak each other thoroughly. Afterwards, it can be seen drying its body near the edge of the river. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Phanpy Phanpy made its debut appearance in the anime in Hatching a Plan. It hatched from an that Ash Ketchum received in Extreme Pokémon. It evolved into Donphan in Reversing the Charges. Other Phanpy first appeared in Spell of the Unown: Entei, however, it was just a Pokémon that Molly Hale dreamed up and made real by the power of the . Molly's imaginary Phanpy was able to defeat Brock's Onix with only one Rollout attack. Minor appearances A Phanpy appeared in The Saffron Con as a Pokémon owned by a . A 's Phanpy appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A Phanpy appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Phanpy appeared in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle where it was one of the Pokémon in 's fantasy when he explains that trainers should only have six Pokémon with them. captured a Phanpy and sent it to via the Portable Transfer System in Off Course with Corsola. A Phanpy appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. uses a Phanpy in the Battle Pyramid for its Ability . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Phanpy appeared in Clefairy is a Mama!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} and }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , Mt. Silver}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 6, Endless Level 3, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 15 Blau Salon: Stage 403}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #1 Encore Phanpy|Japanese|Japan|5|December 15, 2001 to January 14, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Phanpy}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Absorb Phanpy|English|United States|5|January 31 to February 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Absorb Phanpy}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|30|5||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10||'}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=232 |name2=Donphan |type1-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Phanpy can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are that evolve once and can have as an Ability, while their evolved forms do not. Phanpy is exclusive to and , while Teddiursa is exclusive to Gold and SoulSilver. ** Phanpy, , and their evolutions are the only Pokémon to swap version-exclusive status between localizations. Origin Phanpy is based on an calf. Name origin Phanpy is derived from elephant. Py may be a diminutive added to reflect its small size and infantile appearance. Gomazou may be a combination of 当歳駒 tōsaigoma (yearling) and 象 zō (elephant). In other languages and |fr=Phanpy|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Phanpy|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Phanpy|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Phanpy|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코코리 Kokori|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_cmn=小小象 Xiǎoxiǎoxiàng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Little elephant" |hi=फैनपि Phanpy|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фэнпи Fenpi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Phanpy External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon 231 Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Phanpy fr:Phanpy it:Phanpy ja:ゴマゾウ pl:Phanpy zh:小小象